The Hope Chronicles: Skylanders Imaginators
by Hope The Victor
Summary: Following the Disbandment of the Hope Squad, Hope goes to Skylands with Zexi's Group to train in Skylands before getting caught up in another one of Kaos's plots, using Mind Magic to create armies of Doomlanders. Its up to Hope and Zexi's Group with the help of the Sensei's and some Unlikely Reformed Villains from Skylands and off world to stop Kaos once again.
1. Prolgue

We open our little story to a hidden lab where things were going up in smoke as a cloaked figure with a knife was running out and heading for the door.

"Hey! Stop! I brought you back! You should be following me!" a familiar scientist Yo-kai said.

"You? While I am thankful for my new life. I never said I would follow you." the figure said. "No, I have better plans in mind."

"Please. What could be more important than my revenge?" he said.

"Revenge of my own." the figure said running out. "I wont stop till I have it. I will put an end to you….Hope the Victor, for taking what belonged to me!"

The figure traveled across from world to world for a bit before coincidently ending up on the same train as Hope was.

"Why do i get the feeling a guns being pointed at my head?" Hope asked.

"There's no gun. But I think the person in that cloak is staring at you." Tulip said pointing to the figure in the back of the car as it stared at Hope.

"You think its a friendly look?" Hope asked nervously.

"No, I've seen that look before in soldiers and assassins. That figures stare is saying...I'm gonna kill you." Kenshin said.

"Were you planning on killing me?" Hope asked as it shook its head yes. "I was afraid you were gonna say that." Hope said as it pulled out a knife and ran at Hope, attempting to stab him in the heart. "Whoa! Take it easy!"

"You killed her. You took her from me. I won't stop until your dead." the figure said.

"Who? Who did i kill, does it look like i kill?" Hope asked.

"You don't remember me do you? Let me give you a hint." she said removing her cloak. The figure was a young girl with stitches all over her body with different colored body parts with a familiar face and short black hair.

"Mukuro Ikusaba?!" Hope asked.

"Thats right. " Mukuro said as her profile appeared like all Ultimates.

Mukuro Ikusaba

The Ultimate Soldier

"I'm back from the grave so I can get vengeance for you killing my sister!" Mukuro called out as Hope was struggling to keep the knife off of his person.

"I didnt kill her, she killed herself!" Hope said.

"I know she did. But you were the reason she did so in the first place. Therefore, you are the one responsible!" Mukuro said.

Kenshin then intervened as he knocked the knife from her hands.

"That's enough. There are innocent people on this train." Kenshin said.

"Besides, what has that psycho ever done to you being your sister?" Hope said.

"Well I…" Mukuro then went silent and changed to a blushing face.

"I mean, that bitch went and killed you and desecrated your corpse. Doesn't sound like a good sister to me." Hope said.

"Yes but….she has always wanted to kill me." Mukuro said gushing.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" Leonis said in shock

"Its like shes a completely different person now…." Hope said.

"She was with the Ultimate Despair, and was sisters with Junko Enoshima. Its possible some of Junko's despair could have rubbed off on her during life." Tulip said.

"Well, I guess I know what to do. My secret despair draining technique." Hope said.

"You mean like when you jab your hand into someone's heart and suck all the despair into yourself?" Zexi said. "But is that gonna work on someone who...kicked the bucket once?"

"Good point there." Hope said. "I know Im asking for it, but…"

"Wait, I have a better idea." Abby said.

A few minutes later, Mukuro was tied up with all of her weapons confiscated.

"There. She won't be able to break free of this knot and there isn't anything she can attack with." Abby said.

"SO were just turning her in the minute we hit the Academy?" Hope asked.

"Bingo. She's a wanted killer and criminal. She needs just punishment." Tulip said.

"Well, I dont think she's bad, I mean… shes mislead." Hope said.

"Mislead? She tried to kill you five minutes ago." Leonis said.

"I know but... do we really have to turn her in?" Hope asked with pleading eyes.

"Ugh. I really hate it when people beg like that. Fine. We won't turn her in, but she's staying tied up until further notice." Tulip said.

They arrived at the Academy and saw it at all its glory.

"Wow. Its so….so." Leonis said.

'Yeah. I thought this place would have more appear." Zexi said.

"You'll get used to it." Hope said as he saw some veteran Skylanders on a racing line. "Sweet, we get to watch a race."

They saw as Spyro and Stealth Elf raced across the academy against each other before Stealth Elf stealthily crossed the finish line first. But as soon as the race was over, a strange purple light entered the Skylander Library.

"That aint good." Hope said as a Biclops in armor broke out of the building holding a large book. Spyro and Stealth Elf attacked it only to do minimal damage. But after that, three strong looking figures descended down from the sky as they did battle with the creature before it retreated away.

"Master, youve returned." Steath Elf said.

"Wait, you know these guys?" Spyro asked.

"Those three….King Pen, Ambush and Chopscotch. There have been legends about them, but I never considered them true. There they are though. The Senseis." Leonis said.

"Yes, We are the Senseis, which is A; awesome, and B; means we can train a Portal Master's Imaginators." King Pen said.

"Imaginators?" Tulip asked.

"I think its better so you do not complain, and let our true master Eon explain." Chopscotch said as Eon appeared.

"Greetings and welcome to Skylands. When our world was young, the ancients created our world using Mind Magic. Somehow, this power has been reawakened and now, they're using this power to make monsters. The portalmasters will now use mind magic to create heroes of their very own and to do this, I have sent in the best of skylander senseis ever assembled." Eon said before vanishing.

"And that would be you. But you all look different in style and combat expertise." Abby said.

"Thats because we train Imaginators based on what Battle Class they are. Its only natural that we do." Ambush said.

"Battle Classes?" Leonis asked.

"Theyre special combat styles senseis and Imaginators can lock into." King Pen said. "There are 10 different classes, Brawler, Sorcerer, Bowslinger, Knight, Swashbuckler, Quickshot, Ninja, Bazooker, Smasher, and Sentinel."

"Oh, I get it." Hope said. "So that means King Pen, judging by those bladed flippers, youre a Brawler…"

"Cool as any Brawler can be." King Pen thrusted out.

"Ambush has a Sword, so hes a Knight…" Hope said.

"An all natural one at that." Ambush said.

"And either Im goin crazy, or with that big axe and that small body, youve gotta be a Smasher, Chopscotch." Hope said.

"Correct to you, o boy in blue." Chopscotch said.

"Portalmasters from all over are creating imaginators as we speak. So lets get going and track down that monster, shall we?" King Pen said.

"I'll come too. No sense in a veteran assisting you guys." Spyro said.

"Why do we gotta put labels on these things? Let's just get going." Zexi said.

"Okay." Hope said before looking at Mukuro. "Oh, and shes coming too. Could someone carry her?"

"Ive got it." King Pen said carrying her.

"Onward!" Abby said as the adventure began.


	2. Cradle Of Creation

"Onward!" Abby said as the adventure began.

The Cradle of Creation

The scene changed to a floating jungle like island as most of the group arrived by foot as Spyron had taken to the air.

"Okay. We've tracked that mysterious book stealing bad guy to this equally mysterious place. Master Eon said we would meet someone here who would help us stop him." Spyro said.

"Fat chance, Spyro and company. I'm totally invincible!" the biclops said.

"You know what's weird, that we can hear each other from this distance." Leonis said.

"I was just about to say that." Spyro said as Imaginators of different classes, sizes, shapes and bodies appeared one after the other, saying different mixed catchphrases and charging up the jungle.

"Wow, look at em all." Spyro said. "Gotta say, these Portal Masters do have quite the imagination."

"Well it is no surprise. All portal masters hail from the Magic Universe. Everyone there has a vivid imagination. Endless possibilities and endless potential." Tulip said.

"It makes you wonder if we Senseis will have our hands full." King Pen said.

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem. These guys are pretty rocking." Hope said.

"Yeah. They're doing the hard work for us." Zexi said.

"Over here, guys!" Spyro said as he flew on ahead as they cleared some puzzles and fought some enemies.

"So lemme get this straight here, this kid is the sister of a girl that trapped you in a academy with the only way out being to kill someone?" King Pen asked.

"Yup. To be honest, I actually thought Junko was making it all up. I mean, she and Mukuro look totally different." Hope said.

"And they have different last names. They must be fraternal twins." Tulip said.

"I can tell she's a bit crazy. One half of her is all soldier, but when you bring up her sister in any way, shes filled with a sort of hatred and anger. But its mostly towards you for some reason." Ambush said.

"Makes sense. I was technically the one to finish off Junko. But it was a team effort. I did it to avenge everyone who died and to protect hope itself." Hope said.

They then came across a relic of some sort. It had a sphere in the center, but it also had two hands supporting it almost.

"Whoa, a Brawler Shrine!" Spyro said.

"So is this thing important?" Hope said.

"When a sensei opens a shrine of his or her matching class, thier sky-chi unlocks a power that is a real blast." Chopscotch siad.

"Yes. All Brawler Senseis know of this." a voice said as a large stone mummy appeared.

"Whoa! What is that?" Hope asked.

"Grave Clobber. But I thought he was a villain." Tulip said.

"I am no longer a villain. Am redeemed. Now I teach Skylanders of the Brawler Class." Grave Clobber said.

"Yup. He has been reformed.' said a short creature with a falcon on his arm.

"Air Strike! Nice to see you here as well." King Pen said.

"All the Brawlers are here, great! Have at it!" Spyro said.

The shrine activated as the hands moved, before slamming them together.

The Brawler Senseis Accepted the challenge.

"Stay Frosty!" King Pen said assuming a stance.

"A Watery Grave Awaits!" Grave Clobber said.

"Fight and Flight!" Air Strike said.

The fists flew at them one after another. They blocked the first one, then used a spin attack to dodge the other and hit the sphere with an uppercut, sending it into the sky as it burst apart, spreading Sky Chi everywhere.

"Well, that was something." Kenshin said.

"Sky-Chi has spread all over the area due to our practice of our fighting style." Air Strike said.

"Oh." Hope said.

They continued further into the cradle to find a vault of secrets hidden in side it, as they navigated it and came to an arena, a familiar Dark Portal Master arose from the center.

"Ha-hhahahaha!" he laughed.

"Kaos!" Hope said.

"Eh? You again? But where are your friends, o powerful fighter?" Kaos taunted.

"Uh… theyre…." Hope began.

"He doesn't have to answer that." Zexi said.

"Wait, I know you. You're that brat that stole all my food on that one trip!" Kaos said.

"Oh that was you. Kinda glad I did it." Zexi smirked.

"I dont think youre getting away with anything this time, Kaos." Spyro said. "But why steal a book containing Mind Magic secrets?"

"To forge a new plan, containing a new threat not even these Zeroes or you Sky-Losers can stop, Doom Landers!" Kaos said.

"Here is the book, master." the Biclops said.

"Why thank you. As a reward, I am going to make you stronger than ever, and your next task is to crush them!" Kaos said zapping the Biclops with a beam from his mind. Armor appeared on it as did a skeletal staff.

Doomlander: Sorceror Class!

"Be afraid of the bananas!" he said.

"Eh?" Kaos asked in confusion.

"Uh...What?" Hope said.

"It would appear while Kaos does possess the magic to create a doomlander, he lacks the brain power to make them...brighter." Abby said. "But in terms you can understand Kaos...you're an idiot."

"We'll see about that. Attack my Doomlander!" Kaos ordered as it began launching spells at them.

"Whoa!" Leonis said dodging the blasts as did the senseis, who pulled back and let the Imaginators handle the Doomlander.

"No, not those Imaginators! Theyre so Strong against my Doomlanders!" Kaos said.

"Well this just got a whole lot easier." Zexi said punching the Doomlander and knocking part of its gear off.

"Dont be so sure, lunch stealer. I can so easily empower my doomlanders with any secret technique of that class. Behold!" Kaos said blasting mind energy again as the Doomlander became stronger.

"Sorcerer Class Secret Technique: Sticky Orb!" the biclops said firing a slow moving orb.

"This is really pathetic." Zexi said before he ran behind the Doomlander. "Ultimate Color….Collapsing Fist!" he shouted hitting the doomlander in the back as it shook before exploding into magic.

"My Beautiful Doomlander!" Kaos said.

"In just one hit…" Ambush said.

"Who in the name of Eon is this Guy?" Air Strike asked.

"I'm the guy who's gonna become the next generation of hero." Zexi said.

"No matter! I still have the book! Kaos away!" Kaos said as he fled.

"Classic Kaos." Spyro said. "But hey, awesome job taking that Doomlander out, outworlders. In my book, that makes you guys alright."

"Thanks, Spyro." Hope said.

"Cmon, I'll take you back to where weve set up." Spyro said.

They soon found themselves in some sort of mixed area of terrain that was floating around with different elemental zones, and familiar and new locations.

"What is this place?" Leonis said.

"We called it the Mysterious Ancient Place, or M.A.P for short. The Ancients used it to create all of Skylands. Its also where they lived and created creation. But how did they create creation? Exactly. Mysterious." Spyro said as Stealth Elf appeared beside him.

"You know what else is mysterious? What that creep Kaos is planning to do with all that Mind Magic." Stealth Elf said.

"He did mention creating an army of more of those Doomlander guys. Theyre tough to beat, besides the fact they mess up on their catchphrases." Air Strike said.

"What Kaos might do to escalate the fight, is to try and steal more all-powerful Imaginite." Chopscotch said.

"Imaginite?" Hope asked.

"Its a crystal like element that can power up mind magic." Tulip said.

"The Portal Masters can find chests full of the stuff that can be forged into new body parts, armor, weapons, you name it. The higher the rarity of Imaginite, the more powerful stats the gear has." King Pen said. "Its our job as Senseis to train Imaginators to level up and use that gear, as well as teach them Secret Techiques for our Battle Classes."

"You mean like that Sticky Orb thing the Sorcerer Doomlander tried to fire at us?" Leonis said.

"Indeed, that was one of the techiques my class is able to teach." said a sphinx like creature with a staff.

"This is Mysticat, a sphinx and a sensei of the sorcerer class." King Pen said.

"But in all honesty, that technique is not really much use unless your enemy is slower than you." he said.

"In any case, were gonna head to work with these Imaginators and train em for more title shots. Its more easy if a different Sensei comes along with ya each time." Air Strike said.

"Good Idea, we'll get these outlanders to our next destination, the Mushroom River. If Kaos is after Imaginite, there must be a large Payload there." Spyro said.

As the Senseis and veterans split off…

"Be honest, this isnt really what you had planned to do when coming here, right Zexi?" Hope asked.

"Eh, honestly, this skylander stuff is kinda bland. But...probably should have known something like this would happen if I stuck with you." Zexi said.

"But whatever the case, we must see it through to the end." Kenshin said.


	3. Mushroom River

Before they headed out to Mushroom River. The Heroes next misson Sensei Companion, Starcast, a Dark Element Ninja, asked for Mukuro to be brung to a target range with laid out weapons from the army of the original world.

"Alright then…. Release her." Starcast said.

"Excuse me?" Tulip said.

"You heard me." Starcast said.

"You have any idea what this girl can do?" Leonis said. "She tried to kill one of our…"

"Guys...let her go." Zexi said.

"What? You too?" Leonis said.

"I'm giving her a chance. But...if she tries to kill Hope again, I'm not afraid to bury her back in the ground again." Zexi said.

Kenshin cut her restraints and Mukuro moved to the table, dressing up in her combat gear. She now wore her signature outfit consisting of military fatigues with guns and knives that could easily be hidden all over her person.

"These stitches…" Starcast said.

"Its obvious parts of her body were too damaged and a great number of them are stolen from corpses." Kenshin said.

She took out a desert Eagle and loaded it.

"You gave me a gun." Mukuro blankly said.

"Thats right, whaddya gonna do with it?" Hope asked as Mukuro pointed it at Hope..

"Drop it or your life is forfeit!" KEnshin said.

"Stand down!" Hope said.

"What?" Leonis said.

"You heard em, drop your weapons." Zexi said as they lowered their weapons.

"Zexi, to be clear, this is EXACTLY what i was afraid of…!" Tulip said.

"Is this gun full of blanks? I pull the trigger, you wont die?" Mukuro plainly asked again.

"Exactly. Why would I give a gun loaded with live rounds to an Infamous Soldier who kills?" Hope asked.

"Clever. You knew the moment I would get free I would immediately try to kill you." Mukuro said plainly.

"Yeah." Leonis said. "Okay, i think were safe…"

BLAM!

Mukuro shot an actual live round into the sky.

"Son of a..!" Leonis said.

"It WAS loaded!" Tulip said.

(Cue-Kanye West: Black Skin Head)

Everyone ducked down as she began firing off the gun.

"Why did you tell her it was blanks when it was actually loaded?" Leonis shouted.

"I dunno." Hope said.

Mukuro looked at the gun, then at the firing range.

"You must be crazy." Mukuro said.

"I dunno, am i?" Hope asked.

Suddenly the scene changed to look like a class Execution was being held with the music still playing.

She reloaded the Eagle and fired at the targets consecutively as she didn't waste any time on any target moving quickly and skillfully before each target was hit at least 3 times, each with a bullseye.

(end song)

Mukuro then looked back at Hope and saw some black aura linger on him.

"You… look like her, you sound like her…" Mukuro said.

"Im not Junko, but I sure as heck picked some ways up from her. Its not like I want to be a carrier of Despair. Im not crazy, but you died knowing nothing about what your sis was planning. So ask yourself, am I your enemy, or-" Hope said before the gun was pointed at his head.

"Listen and listen good. You do not talk to me like that. If I'm going to follow you, you will not talk down to me." Mukuro said.

"Works for me." Hope said. "Im trying to treat everyone equally like family. I didn't mean that at all earlier. So, ready to finally shoot something again?"

"Fine." Mukuro said taking the gun off as she fired one last bullet into the air. "You were lucky."

"Id say so." Hope smiled. "Grab whatever else you need."

Mukuro nodded and picked up the Sniper Rifle and RPG and slung them over her back. She started hiding guns, knives, and ther respective ammo clips all over her person before holding the M16 Assault Rifle in her arms. "I am ready."

"Well someones overcompensating." Leonis said.

"Soldiers carry more than that in battle. As long as she can move and fight, it makes no difference." Kenshin said.

"You sure about this?" Zexi whispered.

"Im sure. There was just something about Mukuro all this time when I heard about her nagging at me to….nevermind. Just something clicked is all." Hope said.

"Well, if you trust her. We should probably keep going to the mushroom river for that imaginite stuff." Zexi said.

Starcast was the only one accompanying them this time as they arrived with the Dark Element entrance.

"A Shot in the Dark!" Starcast uttered his catchphrase as each of his four arms drew one throwing star each.

But even with the black star-bodied Ninja announcing his arrival, the Veteran Skylander Gill Grunt was still fast asleep at the entrance.

"Gill, whats up?" Spyro asked as Gill Grunt was startled awake.

"Huh? Oh! Hey there Spyro, Stealth Elf. And Outlanders of course." Gill Grunt said. "Ive been doing a little recon here, and I can confirm that this place is Teeming with Imaginite."

"And the water is teeming with toxins that are deadly to the touch." Stealth Elf said as a bug exploded after touching the water.

"So i guess Teeming is the word of the day or something?" Spyro asked.

"I also got world that ol Kaos himself has come to take the Imgainite too, but for more evil Purposes." Gill Grunt said.

"Well, you guys should go on ahead and try to avoid that normal looking but totally poisonous water." Stealth Elf said.

"Well I'm definitely teeming with anticipation, lets go team." Spyro said laughing as no one was. "Right."

"Using the Mushrooms should give us some height. And the Imaginite seems to give off strange readings. Using the Navi App, I should be able to locate large deposits of them." Abby said.

"Its great to have her around." Leonis said as they ascended and Eruptor arrived, not feeling too good.

"Aw man, I dunno if Steath Elf told you this before, but DO NOT drink this water! I had some, and now i dont feel so good...LAVA BARF!" Eruptor said before briefly upchucking actual lava.

"Aw, gross! Lava Vomit!" Hope said.

"Anyways, I am a professional, and will escort you and Master Starcast down the river. Just dont rock these rafts too much, okay?" Eruptor asked.

They boarded the rafts and had to fight the occasional swarms of insects coming thier way, along with cannibalistic enemies and the occasional giant catterpillar. Soon, they came across another shrine, but this time, this one had two shurikens orbiting it.

"A Ninja Shrine. All yours, Starcast." Hope said.

"We've been waiting for you." a voice said as standing by it was a crow in red and a plant like ninja.

"I see you arrived just as I asked." Starcrest said.

"Tae Kwon Crow? Youre in the Fire Element now?" Tulip asked.

"And Tae Kwon Crow is also a Ninja Sensei now, taking on who ever faces me!" Tae Kwon Crow said. "He's so cool now, he can even talk about himself in the 3rd person."

"O-kay. And you are?" Leonis said.

"Boom Bloom." she said.

"Uh...what?" Hope asked.

"She's a mutant plant created by Dr. Krankcase, who rebelled against him to protect herself and innocent other plants he mutated." Starcast said.

"Oh, right. I was just confused about her name." Hope said. "Carry on."

The Ninja Shrine activated, positoning its shurikens for battle.

"Going Dark." Starcast said drawing new shuriken in each hand.

"Rooting out Evil." Boom Bloom said, readying her thorn whip.

"Who Dares Face me?" Tae Kwon Crow said.

The Shurikens fired at all three Ninjas. Starcast ducked under the first one and then skillfully backflipped over the other. Tae Kwon Crow backed up his talk by easily avoiding them in a few short moves, and Boom Bloom dodged them both at the last second.

"Catch!" Starcast said as he and Tae Kwon Crow tossed their shurikens at the sphere. Boom Bloom however, used her whip and grabbed one of its own throwing stars and rebounded it right back at the shrine, all of them hitting the sphere and button.

"Got it." Boom Bloom said. The Sphere of the shrine then spun into the air and burst open into lots of sky chi all over.

"Wow. Ninjas are ...super stealthy." Leonis said.

"Indeed. Their movements are precise yet deadly." Abby said.

"Tae Kwon Crow and I will move ahead and clear the way. Can you take over my position, Boom Bloom?" Starcast said.

"Yup, I got it." Bloom Bloom said as the other two Ninjas vanished.

"So badass." Leonis said before looking at Kenshin. "No offense to Samurai like you of course…"

"It does not bother me in the least." Kenshin said.

They continued onward till they reached a large wooden ship where inside was Kaos's floating head.

"Well look at that, we meet up at the same time." Zexi said.

"You can keep you precious imaginite losers. But it will not do you any good when I summon…" Kaos said as appearing was a brain in armor and brass knuckles.

Doomlander: Brawler Class!

"Unleash the Monkeys!" he said.

"Seriously? Monkeys?" Hope asked.

"Hey! They have flaws okay?" Kaos said.

"I think the problem is you." Abby said.

"I wouldnt think so, but if its a fight you want, you'll get one, right now! Attack, Brawler Doomlander!" Kaos said.

"Hope, Skylanders, would you be disappointed if I took this one?" Abby asked.

"Go right ahead." they said.

"Activating Fighting Game App!" Abby said.

"Eh?" Kaos said before Abby lunged at the doomlander and started beating on it repeatedly with none missing. It soon flew way out of the ship."

"Gah!" Kaos said.

"Oops. I think I went to hard on it." Abby said.

"No matter. You may have a thousand or soo of these apps as you call them, but i can so as easily bring my doomlander back into the fight, whistl downloading a Secret Technique into it!" Kaos said blasting mind magic where the Doomlander landed. It appeared but surprised it was in pieces. "Gah!"

"You think I wouldn't predict you would try such a stunt. Your doomlander had multiple weakspots which made it easy for me to beat on them to make it fall apart." Abby said.

"Noo!" Kaos screamed.

He then retreated, leaving the Imaginite to be secured.

"Well done. Now our Brawler Imaginators can absorb the secret technique, the Wave Fist, from the remains of the enemy." Boom Bloom said.

Meanwhile, in Kaos's new lair…

"I didnt expect that blue do-gooder and that sandwich thief to intrude this far in. I need a way to create more powerful doomlanders the likes of which they could never beat, Glumshanks." Kaos said,

"That is true sir, but creating Doomlanders requires a lot of Mind Magic. Where are you supposed to get more power for that?" Glumshanks asked.

"I dont know, but what i do know is that Hidden in a town of scholars, there supposedly is Eternal Thinking Cap that will give me all the power I need." Kaos said.

"Will you also emplore the… erm… assests, you hired?" Glumshanks asked.

"Eh? Sure, I get to...Gah!" Kaos said seeing dead bodies.

"Sorry, baldy. Got a little bored and killed the weak ones." said a guy in the chair. He had grey spiky hair as he read a paper.

"Well, then you know why I…." Kaos began.

"You want me to kill the Skylanders and Hope the Victor." he said.

"Exactly. Youre Hired!" Kaos said. "But why and who are you?"

"Well, honestly, I got a bit of a beef with that blue haired brat myself. As for my name…" he said lowering the paper. "You can call me Barry."


	4. Scholarville

Heading to scholarville next under supervision from two Skylanders, the Sentinel Barbella as well as the Sorceror Mysticat followed after them during this invasion.

"Oh, Skylanders and Heros from the outlands! Although we have been sworn to secrecy, I must tell you...we're under attack!" a mabu said.

"Yeah, we've pretty much figured it out by now." Stealth Elf said seeing battleships all over the place.

"Its no riddle at all to solve, and Im a Sphinx who gives them." Mysticat said before seeing Barbella continuing to bech lift her weapon. "Will you pay attention? This is a battlefield, not a workout session." he said.

"Hey, I gotta put in some warmup reps before i fight. And dont worry, Im listening." Barbella said.

"O-kay. So whats Kaos after here?" Leonis asked.

"Well, as sworn to secrecy as I am, I can only assume to you that Kaos is after the Everlasting Thinking Cap, but i cannot confirm nor deny its existence. If it did exist though, it would be in that building over there...if it existed of course." he said.

"Well, we'll take it either way. Spyro, can you do something about thee batleships?" Stealth Elf aske.

"Oh, sure. Wait, you mean right now? Right, Im on it." Spyro said taking flight.

"Hey, if youre done with your warmups, were moving out." Hope said as they began to move as Barbella finished.

"Just finished up. Now...It's Crunch Time!" she said.

They advanced through the town and combated the invading forces, occasionally cutting into fights with the senseis of other classed before breaking off. Mysticat and Barbella stayed firm to thier side though, as Steath Elf appeared near one of the trees as one of the command shipts fired its cannons.

"Ugh, I dunno about you, but im already sick of cannon balls, that gives me an idea though." Stealth Elf said.

"You wanna use us as cannonballs and launch us in cannons to that command ship?" Hope asked.

"I believe I can launch something more devastating." Abby said. 'Applying Rocket App." she said as two rockets appeared out of her back before flying off at the ship, blowing it to bits.

"Nice!" Hope said. "But can you only use it once though?"

"No. I have plenty more condensed rockets to use." Abby said.

"Huh, that works too." Stealth Elf said.

"You said you wanted the ship destroyed, so I did." Abby said.

"Well, still works out just fine with us." Zexi said.

They leaped over the falling debris of the ship and landed on the next island, which contained a new shrine with a Stave.

"I dont understand why we have to stop at every shrine. We havent even seen these Sky-Chi Attacks, so is it even worth it?" Leonis said.

"A very good question." Mysticat said as one more Skylander arrived.

"But if we told you the ansssswer, that'd jusst sssspoil things." a snake with arms and a scepter of his own siad.

"Pit Boss. You have arrived. But is she here?" Mysticat asked.

"It took a while...but I got her." Pit Boss said as a woman of gold arrived.

"The Golden Queen? Shes the leader of the Doom Raiders, you actually Reformed her too?" Tulip said.

"Yes. After 2 years reorganizing the books in the library, she and her fellow doomlanders have been reformed." Mysticat said.

"Enough of this. Let us go through this shrine business." Golden Queen said.

The staff twired in the air and was ready for battle.

"Paw Power!" Mysticat said readying himself.

"Watch thissss!" Pit boss said.

"All hail the Queen!" Golden queen said.

The staff fired three consecutive energy blasts. Mysticat combated it with a blast of his own, while Pit Boss rected a snake wall to block it. Golden Queen converted to her giant form and knocked the scepter away as all three masters of magic blasted thier own bolts at the sphere, activating it and making it burst into the air and open up, spreading sky-chi into them.

"Theres just one more shrine. And thats the one for my class." Barbella said.

"Oh, sure. If it makes you any better, you can lead them to the shrine and we sorcerers will stay behind and clean up the rest of the baddies." Mysticat said.

"Not a bad idea. You guys comin?" Barbella asked.

"Uh… sure, right behind you." Leonis said as they followed.

As they followed her though, they soon came across Kaos one again.

"So, you think you can stop me from getting the Everlasting Thinking Cap? Well think again! Doomlander!" he shouted as a doomlander with a rhino horn and armor appeared.

Doomlander…

A skeletal bazooka appeared in its arms.

Bazooker Class!

"Nothing better than the Pancake House." it said.

"Pancakes? Like flattening us like a pancake or the breakfast?" Zexi asked.

"Really? You thinking about eating pancakes at a time like this?" Tulip asked.

"It doesnt matter! Bazooker Doomlander, blast them to-" Kaos said before it was frozen over.

"We really don't have time for your stupid games Kaos. So…" Tulip said before summoning an ice hammer that broke the doomlander into pieces.

"Fine, be that way. I'll still get the Helm first. Ta-Ta!" Kaos said as they chased him to the place where the Helm was. There, a samurai floating using flames and a executioner with a double bladed scycthe was wating.

"Did we miss anything?" the samurai with the naginata asked.

"Oh yeah, you missed Kaos going in to get the Helm." Leonis said. "And who are you two?"

"My Name is Ember. And this one is the former executioner now fellow sentinel Sensei, Hood Sickle." she said.

"I remember you, you tried to take back the lives of Night raid when they violated the rule of death thanks to that Portal Masters summons." Tulip said.

"Tulip, you have every villain dossier memorized?" Leonis asked.

"Well, she is trying to become a member of the Universal Police." Zexi said.

"Memorizing villains criminal records is one of the things I need in order to become a member." Tulip said.

"Execpt Hood Sickle was reformed… oh, can we just get on with the opening of the shrine?" Leonis said.

The dual scythe on the shrine readied itself for battle, as did the Sentinels.

"Its Crunch Time!" Barbella said.

"Fan the Flames!" Ember said.

"Any Last Words?" Hood Sickle said.

The three of them battled against it with their weapons held tightly. They knocked the staff away and Hood Sickle pressed the activation button with his foot like a badass, releasing the sky chi.

"Im starting to think you arent bad at all, Hood Sickle." Hope said.

"It's my look." Hood Sickle said hefting his new weapon. "It's always the look."

"R-right." Hope said sweating a bit.

The group continued onward before entering the building where they stopped as soon as they were near a river.

"I sense something in the water." Zexi said.

"Oh please, you actually think theres a giant evil sea monster in here?" Leonis said as a a mutative green monster appeared.

"I never said those words, but that matches it. It has to be the guardian of the helm." Zexi said.

"Well then….I guess I shall take the role of fighting this monster." Leonis said. "Summon the Starfish Prince, Starfy!" he said as the starfish appeared as it hit the monster with flying stars before it vanished.

"Hmm. Seems we need to go stronger. Summon the Electrical Robot….Elecman!" Leonis said as a familiar electric robot appeared with electricity surging around it. He blasted the sea monster and it went down into the water.

"Thanks again, wanderer." Hope said.

"Dont mention it." Elecman said as he disappeared.

They came to the Helm's Containment Chamber, but it was gone.

"Drat, Kaos mustve stuck us with that Doomlander and the Sea Monster to divert us while he got the helm." Hood Sickle said.

"We need to regroup." Hope said.

Back at Kaos's Lair.

"This is it Glumshanks, Barry. The Helm of Ultimate Wisdom. By putting it on, I shall be revealed to the greats secrets of the Ancients!" Kaos said.

"Yeah yeah. Don't care." Barry said reading the paper as Kaos put the helm on.

After a few seconds, Mind Magic swirled everywhere and transported Kaos and Barry to another plane.

"WHoa." Barry said.

"It worked! But… where are we?" Kaos asked.

"Why, you are connected to the smartest being in the known universe, you lucky ducks." said a voice as a large brain with one eye was before them.

"A talking brain?" Barry asked.

"The worlds smartest brain to be exact. I'll even say a long word to prove it: Antidisestablishmentarianism." he said.

"But...this makes no sense." Kaos said.

"It does actually. When you put on the helm, it allowed you two to ask me...the last of the ancients, one question." he said.

"Got it." Barry said. "DOnt waste it. We both want the same thing, to beat someone."

"And to do that, how can we create the ultimate Doomlander, and strenghen Barry's whatever it is that you do." Kaos siad.

"Shut it, you bald idiot. I don't let the client speak for me. All right Brain. I'm only gonna ask this once...how can I kill Hope the Victor?" Barry asked.

"You two can ask me anything, but all you both want is to make and be bigger bad guys. Well, you got the helmet. Now this might tingle a bit for you both….Presto-Braino!" Brain said as he blasted them both with Mind Magic.

"Argh! My eyes!" Kaos said.

"Hehehehehehehahahaha!" Barry laughed. "Of course. This is perfect! And FYI, you got it wrong. I'm not a bad guy. I'm just someone who's following the rules of the world and killing the weak."

"Ah. The old rule of survival. You are definitely an interesting one." Brain said.

"Yeah. That idiot….the only one who got away." Barry said. "I'm not gonna stop till he is dead!"


	5. Shellmont Shores

Thanks to the powerful surge of Mind Magic straight into Kaos and Barry's brains, a giant vortex appeared in shellmont shores. Jet-Vac accompanied the heroes there with Aid from Ambush and a Bowslinger Sensei, a sky faun known as Buckshot.

"That is indeed a big impressive vortex. Almost...hypnotic, isn't it? Just staring into that twisting, swirling, spiralling….Uh! We got to stop this thing Skylanders and heroes. See you can get close enough to it with being hypnotized...or sucked in. That part is key. I'll take care of the rest." Jet Vac said rocketing off.

"Well, this is definitely crazy." Hope said.

"I know, right? Going straight into a vortex, who does that?" Buckshot asked.

Ambush sighed. "If you werent a respected Sensei of the Bowslinger class, i'd tell you to get serious, Buckshot. But this is who you are, cheerful and energetic, but not exactly bright."

"Hey, I got us sky fauns out of the maze. No reason I can't free the shores from Kaos." Buckshot said.

"Agreed, let us proceed. Be wary though, this vortex is relentless in its blasts of lightning." Ambush said.

They navigated the destroyed sections of the Shoreline and defeated many sea type enemeies along the way. The next sensei shrine was just ahead after a puzzle and battle, the sphere this time surrounded by blades.

"Rendevous at Knight Shrine confirmed on time. Ambush has arrived to initiate practice." a familiar futuristic robot said.

"It took a while for you to get here though, Ambush. A storm shoudnt slow anyone down." a creature said with a long sword.

"Blaster Tron. Wild Storm. It is time for the knights to spread the wealth of sky chi." Ambush said.

All three had their swords at the ready.

"Target Accquired!" Blaster Tron said as Wild storm roared a bit, slamming his sword into the ground.

"Weed em and Reap!" Ambush said.

"The Roar of Thunder!" Wild Storm roared.

All of the shrines swords drew and plunged into action.

Using each of their individual skills and sword play, the shrine was opened in no time.

"Confirmed Sky Chi Burst. Special Power readings at max levels." Blaster Tron said.

Suddenly, swarms of enemies appeared.

"Whoa!" Hope said.

"You wanted to see a Sky Chi power?" Ambush said.

"Eh...I'm over it now." Leonis said.

"Well we will…" Ambush said before a large array of crystals rose of the ground and took out all of the enemies. "Not do a thing…"

"Huh?" Hope said.

"Ugh! This sucks!" a voice shouted higher up as they was a girl with light pink hair and a crown stomping about.

"Dang it, dang it, dang it! Not here either!" she groaned. "Here I go thinking the universes more precious gem was in Skylands, but all I get is useless imaginite."

"Uh… can we get your name there, missy?" Jet Vac asked flying over to her before he was nearly impaled by a crystal from the ground.

"Gotta look somewhere else." she said running off.

"Uh….maybe we cut out the stuff where we ask other peoples names. Just seems too quick." Zexi said.

"She is a color fighter, I can tell that much." Ambush said.

"Yeah. I've seen her around skylands for the past couple of weeks. She's apparently searching for some gem. She's actually the reason all the imaginite's been unearthed." Buckshot said.

"Really?" Zexi asked as he got a grin.

"Uh oh. Please don't tell me…" Tulip said as Zexi followed after her. "Great!"

"He seriously wants that one?!" Leonis said in surprise.

"Well, he is looking for members he likes himself. And I basically told you guys the reason for which he ran off, so I should stick with you guys for right now." Buck shot said.

"We'll stay behind and guard this place." Wild Storm said. "Go on without us."

The girl was running before she saw Zexi running after her. "Oh great. Just get lost." she said raising a crystal wall before Zexi leapt over it and after her. "What the…" she said before he tackled her. "Let me go!" she said.

"No. Not until you rest." Zexi said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You've been running over skylands nonstop. You look like you haven't slept or eaten in days." Zexi said pulling out an apple. "So...rest."

She growled for a moment before taking the apple and eating. "I'm only doing this cause I was hungry."

"So, what's with this...gem?" Zexi asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" she asked.

"I'm curious like that." Zexi said.

"Well if you must know, the gem I'm looking for is a rare jewel that is said to be the most valuable object in the known 12 universe...they call it...the Eternity Gem." she said.

"Eternity Gem?" Hope said as the others caught up. "Now youve got me curious."

"How so, bluey?" she asked.

"I read about the Eternity Gem a few times. They say that whoever holds the gem or wears it can live forever." Hope said.

"Yeah. But its not the immortality I'm after….its just the gems looks." she said. "Imagine if that gem were in a necklace or a crown. People would want to look at that person for all eternity with happiness and envy."

"And this person so happens to be you." Mukuro blankly said.

"Yep. I'm sort of a jewel maniac." she said laughing.

"Yeah. I can tell that." Zexi said laughing. "Names Zexi."

"Gemina." she said.

"So, that crystal stuff...that was sort of cool.' Zexi said.

"Thanks. You see, I practice something called color fighting. What you saw was the Crystal Style of Ultimate Color Fighting. I can manipulate crystals in the ground and even mold and shape them to whatever form I please." Gemina said.

"It figures what we saw was one of the 101 styles." Hope said.

"101? Wait...blue hair….you're the lucky doofus that came up with that new one." Gemina said.

"Im also a friend of Jexi's. You know, brown hair, Gold's son, kinda a big deal…" Hope said.

"Eh...you got boring again." Gemina said. "But you...I can sense something about you. You're an inheritor right?" she asked Zexi.

"Yeah." Zexi said.

"So cool! I've never even seen an inheritor before." Gemina said looking Zexi over.

"Inheritor?" Hope asked.

"Its a term these color fighters use for people who inherited color fighting from another fighter instead of learning it from the main master." Buckshot said.

"Oh yeah, Ive heard of that. Lemon did it with Volt. But…. how can Zexi bee one if he hasnt been in contact with Jexi or myslef before?" Hope asked.

"Uh….you really don't know?" Tulip asked.

"Know what?" Hope asked.

"Jexi was the one who taught our Zexi to fight like that." Leonis said.

"What? When did he have time to do that?" Hope said in disbelief.

"Well...I actually met Teacher a year or two back." Zexi said. "I lived in the mountains during that time with my village. During that time, I got in a fight with some thugs after stealing some of their food for the kids."

Flashback…

The image showed a beaten Zexi standing tall against some thugs as he shielded some kids.

"I don't care...how badly you beat me….or if you kill me. I won't let you hurt these kids." Zexi said.

"Hah! Why say that weakling?" a thug joked.

'Cause….I'M GONNA BECOME A HERO HERE SOMEDAY!" he shouted.

Flashback end.

"Teacher was in the same area as me that day. He took out the thugs and looked to me. He said I reminded him of himself when he was a kid. He touched my forehead and this weird colored aura appeared around me. So...he trained me for about 3 months before leaving. He then told me….

"You outta see the worlds with good friends someday. Be the hero you wanna be." both said in the past and present.

"So, after a year….I followed his advice straight to the heart." Zexi smiled.

"Thats really cool." Hope said.

"Oh you know it." Buckshot said as more lightning flashed around them.

"Yeesh, its getting heavy up here. Open the Bowslinger Shrine and be careful!" Jet vac said flying ahead as they stopped at a shrine with two bows.

"Took ya long enough to get here." a familiar werewolf said.

"Yes. We are indeed ready." a robotic archer said.

"Wolfgang! Ro-bow! Let's get our bow slinging on." Buckshot said.

They stood infront of the shrine as Buckshot drew his weapon.

"Quiver With Fear!" Buckshot said.

The shrine fired a single arrow that Buckshot jumped over.

"Compute and Shoot!" Ro-Bow said firing an arrow as it was cancelling out any other fired arrows.

"Let there be Rock!" Wolfgang said firing a bone arrow that hit the mark.

"Yes!" Ro-bow said as the shrine blasted outward.

"Never picked you of all doom raiders to handle a bow." Tulip said.

"Eh, I took up archery in my spare time." Wolfgang said.

"Now are we gonna stop this vortex or what?" Buckshot said.

The bowslingers took over the party as they advanced to the spot to suck up the vortex. At the time, Kaos's projection appeared.

"Oh, pu-leaze! Do you ever get tired of this hero thing? I mean come on, risking your lives to stop a vortex?" Kaos asked.

"Its what heroes do, idiot." Zexi said.

"Oh well, its your doom. Doomlander, I summon you!" Kaos said.

Appearing before them was a doomlander with armor with two skeletal swords.

Doomlander: Swashbuckler Class!

"Fueled by Disaster!" it said.

"Okay, that was actually a good one." Hope said.

"Allow me to take this one." Kenshin said drawing his swords. "Its fitting someone like me faces another swordsman."

They two charged at one another as their swords clashed against one another before they stopped for a moment as a cut was on Kenshins cheek while both of the doomlanders swords were broken in two.

"Im not giving you another chance to finish my doomlander now. Time to reforge his blades and give him a secret tech-" Kaos began as Kenshin was too fast for his magic.

"Two sword style: Cherry Blossom Paradise." Kenshin said slashing through the doomlander as its entire body turned into cherry blossoms leaving only a sapling in the ground. "Go in peace."

"Okay, I admit, youre a bit too fast for me. Go ahead and dispell this, you win this round." Kaos said vanishing.

"Weird, its not like him to give up so easily." Buckshot said.

"Wolfgang, what do you think? You knew him, right?" Leonis asked.

"You kidding me? We dumped him the first moment we got." Wolfgang said.

"I say lads, can you give me a hand over here?" Jet Vac said as he struggled against the vortex holding a strange device.

The others got to him and pushed hard to get him inside.

"Okay, time to close this vortex once and for all!" Jet-Vac said.

He turned the crank on the device before tossing it into the vortex as it absorbed it inside of itself.

"That should do it." Jet Vac siad.

It was night at the academy as the veterans and heroes were looking around.

"So uh, what are we looking for again?" Pop Fizz asked.

"Anything out of the ordinary." Jet Vac said.

"Like a giant monster made of a dip like guacamole?" Leonis asked.

"Wow. That is definitely creative." Hope said.

"I wasn't being creative." he said pointing to said monster approaching.

"Hahahahah! Behold, my ultimate doomlander, and your destruction!" kaso said.

"Oh my god…!" Hope said.

"Holy guacamole!" Pop Fizz said.

Holy Guacamole in deed, because as Leonis said, that was what the giant monster was made out of. It was roughly the size of a building, oozing with mashed avocado mixed in with diced tomato. Tortilla chips could be seen on its head, as well as making out its dental line.

"Well...just when I thought his ideas couldn't get anymore ridiculous." Tulip said.

"No way we can take out a guy that big. Any ideas?" Leonis said.

"Yes, but first we have to commander my old Sky Baron Battleship. Any of you good at piloting a flying ship?" Jet Vac said.

"I have a few apps that when utilized should enable me to pilot the ship." Abby said.

"Great! Follow me!" Jet-Vac said as they ran to the fortrees to bag them a Guacamole Monster.


	6. Sky Fortress and Battleship

Jet Vac flew over his old Sky Baron fortress to find it completely taken over by Vultures.

"Ugh, Vultures. Natures most cruelest joke." Jet Vac said pulling a small one in before firing it. "They've taken over a lot of the ship and worst of all...stole my food from the ships mini fridge. Take the ship back the ship while I bravely go against them in a pincer movement and then...most of all...find the guy who stole my lunch. They...will...pay."

"Personally, i cannot think of a bunch, of people who get angry over stolen lunch." Chopscotch said.

"Man, shes good at the whole rhyming thing." Gemina said.

"Why are you still following us?" Hope asked.

"Eh...maybe I find what I'm looking for if I beat Kaos." Gemina said.

"Works for me. I need a shot at him anyway too." said a familar spider legged doctor.

"It pretty odd that a villan would be coming with us this time such as yourself, Dr. Krankcase." Tulip said.

"Hey, its only me and Tidepool on the whole Quickshot Sensei gig. For some reason, all the melee classes got more senseis and left the longer range ones with only two. Excluding Bowslighers of course." Krankcase said.

"That works for me." Hope said.

They advanced and took out vultures along the way, having to improvise with rockets to destroy a fighter plane and then running along platforms to get to the Smasher Shrine.

"You have arrived, outlanders." a triceratops like figure said.

"We were waiting, amigos." a pinata said.

"Painyatta, a smasher?" Tulip asked.

"Hey, I smash things with my suckers, dont judge me." Painyatta said.

"And youre Tri-Tip, right?" Hope asked.

"Indeed. A smasher just like Chopscotch." Tri-tip said. "Now, let us free the chi from our shrine."

"Its not moving those axes, does that mean its a test of strength?" Abby asked.

"My kind of challenge." Tri-Tip said grabbing his club. "Face the Mace!"

"Chop till you drop." Chopscotch said.

"So long suckers." Painyatta said as all three of them attacked the shrine.

With all of their strength in this smash,the chi was released with a bang.

"They dont call you Smashers for nothing." Leonis said.

"You go on ahead with them, Krankcase. We Smashers will handle the Vulture Army." Tri-Tip said.

"By yourselves?" Leonis said.

"Just who do you think you take us for? We'll send these vultures right out the door and back to the wastelands." Painyatta said.

"Okay, good luck!" Hope said as they advanced, using a wrecking ball to stop a vulture supply advance and continued to the Battleship Hanger where outside of it was the Quickshot Shrine, Tidepool awaiting them leaning against the wall.

"You were right doc. There's only two of you here." Gemina said.

"What I tell ya? People got no respect for good ol gunfights these days, its all about the smash, slash and stab." Krankcase said. "You can agree with me, right Tidepool?"

"Doesn't matter to me. All we gotta do it keep up the fighting.' Tidepool said as both of them drew their guns. "In a league of my own!"

"The Doctor is in!" Krankcase said as both rapid fired at the symbol before the shrine opened and released the chi.

"Well, since there is only two of us, the both of us can help you finish off the monster." Tidepool said.

"Yeah, gotta keep the group light." Hope said.

They went inside the hangar to remove the clamps and release the hangar doors before going inside the control room where Kaos awaited them.

"Really? Youre trying to slow us down before we get to the guac?" Leonis said.

"Although it doesnt really matter if I loose this fight, you wont beat my Ultimate Doomlander. But no sense in trying to crush you now. Come forth, Puprle Doomlander of Ultimate...Cataclysm! Thought I was going to say doom, did you?"

Before them appeared a purple creature in skeletal armor with a sharp sword.

Doomlander: Knight Class!

"Party with my Wrath!" it said.

"That makes no sense at all!" Hope shouted.

"Doesn't have to. I'm powerful now. Now go!" Kaos said as the Knight Doomlander charged at them before he was stopped by a wall of crystal.

"Ugh. This guy has no clue what we are trying to do is important. So...Crystalize!" Gemina said as the crystal surrounded the doomlander as it screamed before it was completely incased inside of a large crystal. All it took was one strike from Zexi to shatter it into a million pieces.

"I expected that result. But that was only an appetizer. The Main Course awaits you, fools! Hahahahah!" Kaos laughed as his projection disappeared.

"Hes right. Man the stations, weve got a Guacamole Monster to hunt!" Jet Vack said as they got in their respective stations. "Right then, Abby was it? This battleship is state of the art, so that futuristic robot suit may have a little trouble maneuvering this ship."

"Its not a suit." Abby said. "Applying Navi App as well as Travel App and Compass App." she said grabbing the wheel and maneuvering the ship with ease.

They tracked the Guacamole monster to a mexican themed island.

"There it is! But… what is it doing here on this island?" Leonis said.

The guacamole monster then grabbed a barrel full of red liquit and drack it.

"Egads...its a SALSA ISLAND!" Jet-Vac said as the monster fired rapid burts of salsa-ized guacamole chunks. "Im sure i dont have to tell you about the massive power of combining salsa and guacamole."

"Then let us fire on the guacamole." Tulip said firing on the monster before it exploded. "Well, that seemed weirdly easy."

Suddenly, a giant arm came out of the pipes.

"That guacamole monster was just an appetizer, theres the main course!" jet Vac said.

"Fire all cannons!" Hope said as they open fired on the tentacles before they exploded as the head of the monster popped out of the top.

"There's the head. Fire all weapons!" Kenshin said.

They whaled on the monster with their cannons, the Gucacamole monster hurling back chunks of its self at them. It was a massive firefight, but in the end, the Guac monster burst apart splattering everything within the salsa islands radius.

"Well Done! But i know after that, I'll never be having Guacamole again." Jet Vac said.

"Dont knock until youve tried it, its tasty." Hope said.

Back In Kaos's Lair…

"My Ultimate Doomlander, defeated! How can this be?!" Kaos said.

"Dont blame me, you were the one who thought of guacamole when that brain blasted us." Barry said reading the paper. "You weren't very specific enough with your so called ultimate doomlander."

"Hes right, y;know." Brain said, who was posessing a bird. "Whats that youre reading there?"

"Just some article. Its intresting, its about the Eternity Gem." Barry said.

"Ah, the Eternity Gem. Haven't heard of that one in some time." Brain said. "The power to grant eternal life to whoever holds it… i'd say that'll get ya to the top of the food chain."

"Its nothing that interests me anymore." Barry said tearing the paper up. "Eternal life...no point to living if you can't risk your life."

"Then why not risk it and take out that Ginova Family people talk about." Brain asked before seeing Barry laugh.

"Sorry, but can't kill my other clients with them yet." Barry said. "After they paid so much."

"Did someone else pay you to kill Hope the Victor? Who could it be, I wonder?" Brain said. Would it be that fool of a daughter?" he asked before seeing the fear on Barry's face.

"Trust me...that girl is no fool." Barry said.

"Can we get back to my issue here? I need something to make my Doomlanders more poweful, but what?" Kaos asked.

"I may have something. Presto-Braino!" Bain said blasting Kaos yet again, flooding him with what Pop Fizz can do.

"A potion that can amplify their ferocity." Kaos said. "Yes! We're changing plans. We're off to the soda factory!"


	7. Fizzland

With Kaos's attack on Pop Fizz's soda production plant, known as Fizzland which inquired them to go, a lot of people thought Pop Fizz was making it up. No one knew what his backstory even was, and now he was telling everyone about a production facility from where all his magic potions come from.

But boy, was everyone proven wrong. Pop Fizz led them to the plant himself, and as hard to stomach as it was, it was a real place.

"So this is Fizzland! See, its totally a thing. Although there aren't normally any giant floating heads around that look like Kaos. So that's new." Pop Fizz said.

"Ahahahaha! That is right, fools. It is I, Kaos! And I have come to steal your famous beast mode potion. Now if you'll just tell me where it is I'll be on my merry way." Kaos said.

"Yeah right, weve just got here, how would we know?" Hope said.

"Oh I'll tell you where it is. Its in my belly!" Pop Fizz said swallowing said potion and going into beast mode. "Destroy Kaos!" he said jumping for Kaos head.

"No Pop Fizz, wait!" Abby said as Pop Fizz went through and fell.

"You fool. This is just a hologram. I'll just find the Beast Mode potion myself." he said before vanishing.

As he left, Pop Fizz respawned.

"Jokes on him. Good thing we skylanders can always recover from falls." Pop Fizz said.

"So, whadda we gotta do?" Hope asked.

"Its actually pretty obvious." Said a humanoid in white armor with eons head on it and twin swords. "We have to secure the Beast Mode Potion. And at the speed Kaos is looking, id say time is of the essence."

"Thanks for pointing that out, Aurora." Leonis said. "Now let's deal with this soda fiend."

They advanced through the real factory and fixed a few problems with it, occasionally using potions to experience what Pop Fizz sees. After a while, they came across the shrine there, counting two or three crazy spots.

"Man, now i know how you feel, Mukuro. Do you see stuff like that often?" Hope asked.

"Not normally." Mukuro said before they saw a large creature with chainsaw blades and a spirit like creature with air swords.

"Chain Reaction! Bad Juju! You have arrived right on time." Aurora said.

"Im getting pretty used to these shrine encounters. Theres only two left, this one and the Bazooker shrine." Leonis said.

"Well only be a moment. Lets rev up and open this sucker up!" Chain reaction said. "The Saw is Law!"

"The Spirit is Willing!" Bad Juju said.

"The Speed of Light!" Aurora said as the shrine activated. The three of them clashed swords with the two sword symbols with expertise before the bested the symbols as the sky chi was spread all over.

"Well that was fun." Leonis said.

They advanced further into the plant and fixed the last problem before coming to the potion storage where Kaos's head was.

"Ah ah ah, no take outs, Kaos. Put those right back with the other potions!" Leonis said.

"Make me, fools! I don't even know how half of these potions work. Now...let's take you out with...THIS!" Kaos said.

Appearing was a doomlander with armor and two bat like shurikens.

Doomlander: Ninja Class!

"Master of Evil!" it said.

"Attack!" Kaos said.

With lighting speed, the NInja doom lander threw its shurikens one after the other. The group was pinned down by the ninja stars as they hid.

"Dang it." Hope said before he noticed Mukuro was gone. He saw her moving across the ground, dodging all sorts of weapons from the ninja before she was close to the ninja and took him out with a few gunshots to the head, killing it.

"Ninja? This was no ninja. They would have lasted longer than this joke." Mukuro said plainly.

"Well….uh….I got nothin." Kaos said before he vanished.

"Thanks." Hope said.

"Youre… complimenting me?" Mukuro said.

"I wouldnt think no one praised you for your skills in the field. Youre amazing, you know that?" Hope said.

"True, i am a skilled soldier. Serving in multiple mercenary groups since a very young age." Mukuro said plainly.

"Never in the army?" Zexi asked.

"Yes. That is correct. Her skills are that of a mercenary's. One of her most known groups to join with as an outfit called Fenrir, a military mercenary group." Tulip said.

"Well, she's with me now." Hope said.

Meanwhile with Kaos, Barry was still reading the paper as he saw Kaos chasing the bird.

"Would you stop chasing him?" Barry asked.

"How cant I? Every time hes brung something up, I keep failing!" Kaos said.

"Yeah. Its totally his fault, not yours." Barry said sarcastically.

"The only reason those heroes keep beating you is because of your Mind Magic Power not being good enough." Brain said.

"How so?" Barry asked.

"Okay. You're a bit of an expert on human anatomy being an assassin. How much percentage of the brain does a normal human use?" Brain asked.

"10%. The only known creature that actually uses more than us are Dolphins with 15%." Barry said.

"Creative and Manipulative powers like Mind Magic and lost magic like the Ark of Embodiment take a lot of creativity." Brain said.

"True. And as an assassin, creativity is always expected." Barry said approaching the brain and whispered to him. "Look, we both know Kaos is a failure as a villain. I only took the job to deal with Hope. So, how about raising his stupid brain up a few IQ points so he can get at least one win."

"I cant do that. That is… unless Im in direct contact with him." Brain whispered.

"Fine. Then I'll bust you out. Where are you?" Barry asked.

"Oh, you'll have to sit out on this one. If youre feeling lucky that is." brain said.

"Huh?" Barry asked.

"See, Im sealed up in one of the most secure vaults in history, which lies in the players paradise for all worlds...The Golden Arcade." Brain said.

"Golden Arcade huh? Fine. I can play a few games." Barry said. "Kaos. I'm goin out. Sit this one out. I'll also be taking one of your doomlanders."

"Which one?" Kaos asked with a grin.

"Something with a bit more...destructive tendencies." Barry said smiling wickedly.


	8. Golden Arcade

Discovering that Brain was sealed in the golden arcade, the only way for them to get one up on Kaos was to win him at the arcade themselves. Flare Wolf and Chompy Mage, the Bazooker Senseis, tagged along for the ride. But for some reason, Wolfgang also came with. After dealing with an unhappy Bouncer and assisting Trigger Happy to get themselves inside, they saw a strolled into the acrade, where another werewolf who was fancy dressed was on stage singing.

"A one two three! Oh, Im singin~! Singin in this arcade!" he sang as he howled at a high note as the audience clapped. "Tip your waitress!" the elevator then crashed down as the gang got out.

"Alright, you guys…" Hope said flipping a coin. "Whos ready to get…" Hope said before his coin was shot out by a needle. "Lucky?"

"Sorry, dead meat….But I only see one winner." Barry said smiling as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh great, its Needle Nose." Gemina said.

"Needle Nose? I don't get it. My nose is the same size as most….oh...hahahaha! Just got it!" Barry said laughing.

"You know this clown, Gemina?" Hope asked.

"He was a kid master took off the streets when he was young, before he left to become an assassin." Gemina said.

"Yeah and I am making a killing at it." Barry said. "And...gonna be even better when I get the one that got a way." he said pointing a finger at Hope.

"Oh please. If anything, your beef should be with Volt, not me. Or are you too chicken to face the new top dog in your book of survival?" Hope gloated before a needle grazed his cheek.

"You….you think survival is a game? Ha! Rich. But I'm kinda here to win the big prize...the brain in a jar." Barry said.

"Whoa whoa, whoa!" the werewolf said. "You two groups both wanna win the vault prize? Take it to the games. I'll even help these skylanders, since of course, they beat my twin brother who so kindly came along."

Everyone looked at Wolfgang.

"That's why you came along? This fancy wolfs your brother?" Leonis asked.

"Yeah. He is." Wolfgang said.

"And we're back to…" the other wolf said before both were shot with needles.

"Blah blah blah. Let's just get to the good part." Barry said as he approached a game.

"Oh no." Gemina said. "We are screwed."

"Assassination Skill. Game Zone." Barry said as his mind was cleared as the game was played. They were shocked to see how well he played the game as it went to its highest level before it ended with him gaining the high score.

"Of course hes good at this." Hope said.

"Ow…" the wolf, who was named Sal, said. "Yup, he certainly is a player. Maybe you guys could use your skills in the other games?"

"Like what?" Zexi said.

"You there girl, merc with the stitches. You good at hitting things with a gun?" Sal asked. "If youre immediately gonna say yes, have I got the right game for you…"

Multiple Targets appeared at another game.

"Multi-Target Takedown! Fire away, miss merc!" Sal said.

Before Mukuro could fire….Barry shot them all down before that and got a high score.

"What the?" Hope said.

"Sorry kids. But I don't plan to let you get one edge ahead of me. I'm here to win." Barry said.

"Needle guy wins again. He's 2 to 0 now." Sal said.

"Damn, hes good." Hope said.

"We need a new strategy. A game he cant figure out." Leonis said.

"Uh...guys…" Tulip said as all the arcades were marked winner with Barry smiling.

"Sorry….but an assassin always adapts. I ain't the same guy you tangled with back in the fire nation." Barry said grinning evilly.

"Okay, thats it. Hes cheating, teach em a lesson!" Sal said. "Oh wait, no he ain't. He's been playing fair actually. False alarm."

"Now...I believe you owe me something." Barry said as Sal gave him the card. "Pleasure to do business with you."

"Hes gonna get Brain before we do, we gotta stop him!" Hope said before a game dropped behind them and sucked them in.

"Heh. So predictable." Barry said walking into the vault.

"Well done." Brain said. "Now, what say we go find Kaos?"

"He's in the same place I left him. Now, let's get going." Barry said grabbing the jar. "You know, I imagined you a lot bigger."

"Yes. That's what they all say." Brain said. "But what of them?"

"The doomlander I left inside is the smasher. I don't expect him to last long. He's just to buy time." Barry said.

Inside the game…

"Great, were stuck in here, Barry's getting away.." Leonis said as a robotic doomlander with a large hammer landed near them. "And hes left us with this guy!"

Doomlander: Smasher Class!

"The password is...Techno!" it said.

"Getting real tired of the ones with stupid catchphrases." Hope said. "Game on."

The Smasher Doomlander swung its hammer around trying to swat them. Because most Smashers are big and slow, it wasnt hard to evade its strikes. They continued to beat on it before it burst into pieces and they were released from the game.

"Yes! Eat it!" Hope said. "But wheres…"

"Sorry mates but….the champ just left with his prize. Afraid you just missed him." Sal said.

"We were too late. Barry beat us." Mukuro said plainly.

"This is gonna be bad for us." Hope said.

Back at Kaos's lair.

"Well done, Barry! I'll make sure you get extra pay on your handsome reward." Kaos said. "Oh wait, you dont do it for the money."

"Nah. The satisfaction of seein blue boy fail is more than enough of an extra...but still not enough." Barry said as he aimed a finger at the jar. "So lets make it more humiliating." he said firing a needle that broke the jar.

"So, you both want the power boost, eh?" Brain said.

"I don't want the power boost. Give it to Kaos." Barry said. "I already have all I need." he said as behind the paper he was reading was a scroll.

"Very well." Brain said attaching himself to Kaos. "Now then, let's take over the mind of every living being in Skylands. Say it with me, Kaos."

"Presto Braino!" the two of them said as a brain wave spread from outside the lair, infiltrating the minds of almost every being in skylands. Even the heroes were affected, save for Mukuro and Abby.

"It would look as though Kaos has won." Abby said.

"Not yet, he hasnt." Spyro said flying down.

"Spyro! Youre not brainwashed?" Abby asked.

"Its cause Im a Dragon. Turns out that Dragon Magic was what sealed up Brain all those years ago, and im immune because of it. How did you two survive though?" Spryo asked.

"This is only a robotic body. My real mind and body are still safe in my own universe. As for Mukuro, I can only assume her new status as one of the risen dead makes her immune to changes of the mind." Abby said.

"That is a good point. While I do still breathe and live, my brain doesn't seem to function like it used to." Mukuro said.

"But we can worry about all of this later. We got bigger problems to deal with."Spyro said.

"The mind control." Abby said. "We need to somehow lift it from our comrades."

"I think i may have a way. Follow me." Spyro said.


	9. Dragon Temple

With Dragon Magic Being the only thing possible enough to lift the mind control, due to spyro being immune to it, the last remaining able members, being the Robotic App Master Abby and the revived Ultimate Soldier Mukuro Ikusaba went to the dragon temple.

"We must do this...in order to liberate our friends." Abby said.

"Friends…" Mukuro said.

"Something wrong?" Spyro asked.

"I know Hope might treat members of his group as just teammates, even with those strange strategies….but in actuality, we're all just friends." Abby said.

"Fri-ends." Mukuro said looking at herself.

"Okay. We're at the dragon valley. Here, dragons and sheep live in perfect peace and harmony." Spyro said.

"Um...are you certain?" Abby asked seeing several of the sheep wearing wolfskins and baaing evilly.

"Okay. Sheep have turned evil. Still not seeing dragons." Spyro said.

"Its possible that they went into hiding the minute the mind magic hit the sheep, causing them to turn evil." Abby said. "But still….we need to clear out the sheep. Activating Shooting Game App." she said as her hand became a gun as she fired into the air and scared off the sheep. "Huh? Even though they are evil, they still act like sheep."

"Alrighht, to reach the temple, we gotta climb all this mountain. Should be no problem for you girls." Spyro said as he flew upwards.

"Says the one with wings." Mukuro said as Abby held out a hand.

"Please hold on." she said as Mukuro grabbed her hand. "Activating Rocket App." she said as rockets appeared on her back as they took to the air towards the top.

They then landed at a forked path where the one on the left burned with heat and the other was frozen all over.

"I should probably tell you, we dragons have choices to make once we reach of age to progress. This ones pretty simple though. If youre accustomed to the hot-blooded ways and like fighting, take the Fire Path, and if youre more on the cool side, choose Ice." Spyro said.

"I'll take the ice." Abby said walking down it.

"Your turn, Soldier Girl." Spyro said before he saw Mukuro already walking down the fire path.

Both managed to make it out and fly to the next stage of the divination. One dragon head was bigger that the other one, which was smaller.

"This is about physical traits now. Are you the brainy type who likes to solve puzzles, or more of a brawn guy who likes to beat up enemies?" Spyro said.

"Question, why do we have to take these paths?" Abby asked.

"I dunno, i guess its probably the only way you can advance unlike flying up here like me. Im already full grown." Spyro said.

"This is ridiculous." Abby sighed as both of them took off towards the top.

"Or...they could do that." Spyro said.

They soon arrived at the temple where Kaos's Projection was waiting.

"Why do you guys even bother trying? I've already won. But if you wanna keep this up. I'll finish you two in style. This doomlander likes sharp arrow heads and long walks on the beach. Presenting...this guy!" Kaos said.

Before them appeared a doomlander with a bow and an arrow.

Doomlander: Bowslinger Class!

"All hail my Ultimate awesomeness!" he said.

"You think an archer will stop us?" Abby asked.

"Half expect it to." Kaos said. "Attack!"

The Doomlander Fired Arrow volleys which were easy to avoid.

"Archers have a rhythm so….activating Music App." Abby said as upbeat music started playing at a high volume as the Doomlander covered its ears in pain.

"Ugh! How many apps does that infernal hunk of junk have?!" Kaos said before he saw Mukuro stab the bowslinger in the back as he fell dead.

"I am not a hunk of junk. I am….someone who helps others." Abby said as the music slowed to a halt.

"Er...time to go." Kaos said disappearing.

"Someone who helps others… am I one too?" Mukuro asked.

"Not yet….but its not too late." Abby said.

"To do what?" Mukuro asked.

"Activating Recording App." Abby said as a microphone appeared from her hand. "To save this world."

Mukuro cleared her throat as the dragons started humming as she hummed along with them and even sang as the dragon music was being amplified by Abby as it spread all across Skylands, freeing people from the mind magic they were placed under.

"Whoa. What just happened?" Hope said.

"I think...Abby and Mukuro saved us somehow." Tulip said.

"Knew she had it in her." Hope said.

They soon saw Abby with Mukuro fly down to the forest where the group was abandoned.

"Well, the mind magic has been wiped out. And the imaginators have baked a cake to deliver to Kaos as a way to sneak through his defenses." Abby said.

"We are ready for an assault." Mukuro said.

"Well then, lets not stall any longer." Hope said.


	10. Final Assault

The Plan went off without a hitch as they were inside but with Hope and Mukuro split off from the rest of them.

"Great. We got lost. Luckily we can…" Hope said before he saw Barry standing there.

"Sorry...but you went the right way. MY way." Barry said. "I can't think of anything better that killing you."

"What the…" Hope said in shock.

"Yeah. You were split up on purpose. Now I can fulfill my job….and bring you down." Barry said as needles grew all over his body.

"This is gonna be tough. Take it from me. We cant touch him this way." Hope said.

"Now….here somes a twist on an old favorite. Porcupine!" Barry shouted as he fired needles all over, but to the twos surprise, they were bouncing off walls and objects.

"What's going on? They're acting like….rubber balls." Hope said before a couple pierced his arm.

"Nice right? I've been brushing up on the needle style and changed up the technique. Apparently I can modify the characteristics of my needles. Like these ones, they are made to bounce around until they pierce flesh." Barry said.

"Now its even tougher. Im gonna get killed for sure." Hope said.

"No you won't." Mukuro said running out with her arms out as she was taking the needles herself. "I'll be your shield."

"Mukuro….thank you." Hope said as both of them ran at Barry as Mukuro guarded.

"Heh. Now that was something I didn't think you'd do, have your little friend act as a human shield." Barry said laughing.

"Laugh while you can. I'll wipe that smug smirk of your face!" Hope shouted.

"I'd love to see that." Barry said growing more needles.

"Spectrum formation: Boxing Gloves." Hope said as his aura formed a protective shield around his hands as he was punching against Barry. "Why are you trying to kill me?"

"I was hired to. Duh. Two clients want you dead." Barry said as he punched Hope back.

"One being Kaos, who was the other." Hope wondered.

"The youngest daughter of the Ginova family. And she won't pay me till I bring proof I killed you. So when I do kill you, I'm bringing your body to her." Barry said. "Otherwise I'm gonna be the one on the chopping block."

"Cindrey." Hope said. "So the Ginova family really is in crisis."

"Yeah. And you aren't the only one she wants me to kill. Apparently she wants me to kill her sisters and brothers….even plans to kill her daddy last." Barry said as they fought.

"But what would she….she's wanting to be the soul successor." Hope said realizing.

"Yeah. And apparently is Daisy Ginova and you are the oldests, she would take the seat before you, and if you two die, one of the middle childs take over. Cindrey's apparently the youngest of your family right? So she want's you all gone so there's no competition." Barry said.

"Yeah, that aint happening." Hope said. "Im sorry Barry, but you arent killing me, or my family."

"What? But you ran away from them!" Barry said,

Hope then charged in as did barry and he slugged Barry across the face, sending him back.

"Sure, I ran away. But then I think about what theyve done for me in good context. I ran away because I wanted a life, but then i see what my family gave me."

Flashbacks of ginova family.

"Life is like a book you read, son. It has a beginning, a middle and an end. Your story always starts when you are born. And the chapters of your life are always being written and updated every day." Father Ginova said. "And I am certain when you get older, you'll write a great story of your own."

It then shifted to his mother killing the one person.

"There. Now you can live free. Remember, your mother always loves you no matter what happens." Rose said.

"I ran away because I was afraid of leading a mafia family." Hope said. "But this is more than just my biological family. Its about my other one. The one I lead."

"What are you trying to say, that your team means something?" Barry said.

"More than that. Ive seen the future. If Cindriey succeeds, the enhanced will rebel and Lucius will become powerful than anyone, including you." Hope said. "I dont want anyone to suffer that fate. My team is amazing."

Flashback….

"Ive watched you from the very beginning, theres more to you than being support." Fuyunyan said. "You have the potential to stand out on your own. But you will never know until you take that step."

"He was right. I've taken that step several times." Hope said. "My members….no….my friends….they give me the support to live from day to day. And….they'd fall into a state of sadness if I just died on them. So….I'm gonna kick your ass!" he shouted as he and Barry entered an exchange of fists.

"What's with this kid? A few minutes ago, he knew he was dead, now he has this...bravery. Just who the hell is he?" Barry thought to himself.

Hope smiled and knocked him back, posing like Joseph. "Next you'll say….who the hell are you, kid?! Isnt it?"

"Who...the hell are you….Answer me! Who the hell are you, Hope the Victor!" Barry shouted in anger.

"Im many things…." Hope said. "But what I am is someone who protects the worlds. I am hope itself!" he shouted uppercutting Barry as the man stood on the balcony.

"Damn it….seems you were busy too. Well, nowhere else to go." Barry said grinning as he looked off the balcony.

"Wait! You are actually going to-" Hope began.

"Nah. I'll be back. Assassins are clever people. But keep this in mind….give up on beating Cindrey. She's no normal kid, she's the devil." Barry said leaping off.

Hope then looked at Mukuro and offered his hand. "You okay?"'

It was the first time in years since Junko that anyone had offered a hand to her.

"Yes. I'll be fine. They're just needles." Mukuro said taking it.

"I know its hard being the hero. But i meant what i said. If youre uneasy about being with a carrier of hope, i understand, but youre also my friend on my team." Hope said.

"I have done horrible things in the past. Killed hundreds of people without a single care. But….its not too late to change." Mukuro said.

"So… youre gonna stick with me?" Hope asked.

"I've already died once. Life can't really get worse than that." Mukuro said.

Hope nodded. "I know when i get back, ive got a lot of explaining to do to the others about you being the newest addition…"

"We can do it together." Mukuro said.

Hope smiled as he saw an explosion. "Looks like theyre done in there. We gotta get going ourselves." Hope said.

"Youre… just gonna leave Zexi and the others behind?" Mukuro asked.

"Zexi told me himself the minute we got on the train." Hope said.

Flashback….

"You know, the reason I took this journey was so I could build up my group of friends and become strong enough to surpass you and teacher. I don't wanna follow anyone or go by anyone's example. I wanna do things my way." Zexi said.

"So you want me to leave you to it?" Hope said. "Once we disembark, we split off?"

"You wanna get stronger right? Gonna be hard with a group as big as mine. So, split off first chance you have." Zexi said.

End…

"I learned that i take the spotlight too much, so i actually hung back and let them handle all the fights. IN doing so, I got stronger by example. Those guys are fun, and I'm sure I'll see them again one day, but for now...its about time I got my new start." Hope said.

"With one more along for the journey." Mukuro said. "Though how do we get back?"

Hope whipped out his Yo-Kai watch and Mirapos medal. "Sometimes, it helps to be close to sunset during watch lessons, especially when you can pickpocket medals off. Come on out my friend! Calling...Mirapo! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!"

The song played as Mirapo appeared as his mirror glowed.

"So, where are we going on this journey of yours?" Mukuro asked.

"Anywhere in the worlds." Hope said as the two jumped right through the portal as Zexi watched in secret.

"That why I admire him so much." he grinned.

Where in the worlds do Hope and Mukuro go? And what does it all have to do concerning crisis of the Ginova Family? Find out in Well, we may never know. But do not fret. Hope the victor will return in Dimensional Heroes the series... Part 2!


End file.
